Przyjaciele z (od)zysku
by amazing-psyche
Summary: Tabitha i Pietro mają pewien sekret, który wkrótce przestaje być sekretem. Lekkie AU.


Wiem, że ten fandom umarł śmiercią naturalną, a ta para nigdy nie była i nie będzie popularna, ale cóż mogę powiedzieć, że napisałam to dla własnej frajdy i jeśli chociaż jedna osoba to przeczyta, to będę zadowolona.

**LANCE**

Lance Alvers doskonale wiedział, że Tabitha Smith i Pietro Maximoff ze sobą sypiają, chociaż nigdy nie przyłapał ich w dwuznacznej sytuacji. Nigdy też nie usłyszał jakichś niepokojących dźwięków zza ściany ani nie widział, jak jedno z nich siedzi w pokoju drugiej osoby. Ani razu Quicksilver nie wspominał nawet przy nim o Boom w innym kontekście niż o reszcie mieszkańców domu Bractwa, a wbrew pozorom wcale nie był homoseksualistą.

Dlaczego Lance Alvers doskonale wiedział, że ze sobą sypiają? Cóż, Avalanche nadawał się nie tylko do potrząsania i wbrew pozorom był bardziej inteligentny i spostrzegawczy niż mogliby przypuszczać jego współlokatorzy. Nawiasem mówiąc, przy Fredzie mógł uchodzić nawet za Einsteina, ale to się chyba nie liczyło. Wystarczyło tylko niewinne uniesienie brwi Pietro w stosunku do Tabithy, a zaczął coś przypuszczać. Kiedy Maximoff wstawał o coraz bardziej nieludzkiej porze i wesoło przy tym pogwizdywał stało się wręcz oczywiste, że ktoś musiał złożyć mu całkiem nie niewinną wizytę w nocy. A kiedy Quicksilver pozostał jedyną osobą, której Boom nie urządzała żadnych irracjonalnych żartów wszystko stało się oczywiste - oni musieli ze sobą sypiać.

- To niemożliwe! - Uniósł się Fred, który nie przyznawał się do tego, ale z pewnością skrycie kochał się w jedynej kobiecie w ich domu.

- No włacha, nawet nie zaprosił jej na bal. To niedorzeczne, Lance, to że ty spotykasz się z Kitty Kat… Ej, spokojnie, siłaczu! - Toad gwałtownie odskoczył, kiedy jego kolega dał niebezpieczny pokaz swojej mocy.

- W zasadzie nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ale zanim zaczniecie znowu mi docinać na temat swoich wymysłów, zajmijcie się lepiej tym. Ten bal to była tylko przykrywka - odparł Lance siląc się na obojętny i beztroski ton głosu. Jeszcze ktoś pomyślałby, że przejmuje się tym albo - o zgroza - o tym myśli.

- Cześć Pietro! - wrzasnął Todd, a Lance przewrócił oczami. Zapomniał o jednej zasadzie- Toadowi nie powinieneś mówić niczego, chyba że chcesz, żeby wiedziało o tym całe Bayville.

- Cześć frajerzy! Nie mam niestety czasu na miłe pogawędki, bo szykuję się na randkę, więc sayonara!- wyrecytował błyskawicznie Maximoff, ale Toad pogardliwie zarechotał.

- Jaka randka? Wszyscy wiemy, że sypiasz…

- Och, zamknij się Toad!- warknął Alvers.

- Dlaczego? Przecież sam mi to powiedziałeś! Zapomniałeś już? To było minutę temu, Lance! - powiedział niewinnie Todd.

- Zaraz, zaraz, że z kim ja niby sypiam? Bo was nie dosłyszałem. - Pietro błyskawicznie znalazł się przy swoich kolegach.

- Z Ta… - zaczął mówić Toad, ale Lance pokonując swoje obrzydzenie zakrył mu usta.

- Z Taryn! - dodał za niego dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, jaką głupotę palnął.

- Z laską Summersa? Co wy braliście? Nie ruszam resztek po jednookim! - odburknął Pietro, ale po chwili zaczął się im uważniej przyglądać. - No dobra, nawet jak na was zachowujecie się cholernie dziwnie. O co wam chodzi? Gadaj Fred albo nie dostaniesz kolacji.

- Och, gadają, że ty i Tabitha… Szkoda gadać! - Blob wzruszył ramionami z irytacją. Nie dosyć, że przypomnieli mu o Summersie, który odbił mu Grey, to znowu musieli zabierać mu kolejną wielbicielką.

- Sypiacie ze sobą, do cholery! - warknął wreszcie Lance i z irytacją zaczął wycierać brudną od śluzu rękę o kanapę.

- Ja i ona? Za dużo chyba przebywałeś na słońcu, Lancelocie. Nawet mi się nie podoba. A teraz jestem spóźniony, więc do widzenia panowie - odpowiedział jeszcze szybciej niż zazwyzaj, ale tym razem jego głos nie był przepełniony charakterystyczną dla niego drwiną.

- Sypiają ze sobą - stwierdził Toad, kiedy tylko Pietro wyszedł.

- Brawo, Sherlocku! - Lance pokręcił głową i wybrał się w stronę lodówki, żeby sięgnąć po piwo. Tego było stanowczo za dużo.

- Przynieś mi coś do jedzenia. Tylko ono jest wierne! - Załkał Fred.

* * *

- Wiesz, co dzisiaj powiedział mi Alvers?

- Co?

- Stwierdził, że ze sobą sypiamy!

- Niedorzeczne.

- Głupie.

- Irracjonalne.

- Nieprawdopodobne.

- Niemożliwe.

- Absurdalne!

- To już synonimy. To idziemy wreszcie do twojego pokoju?

* * *

**TOAD**

Todd Tolansky nie miał takiego szczęścia co do dostrzeżenia faktu, że Tabitha i Pietro ze sobą sypiają. Co prawda wcześniej już stwierdził, że na pewno to robią, ale Toad miał w zwyczaju rzucać słowa na wiatr i nie potraktował tego poważnie. Aż do pewnego momentu.

Todd zawsze miał w zwyczaju wracać we wtorki o osiemnastej, podobnie jak reszta jego współlokatorów. Lance wybierał się gdzieś zazwyczaj z Kitty, rzecz jasna w wielkiej konspiracji, Fred miał zajęcia wyrównawcze, a Tolansky zajęcia z gimnastyki akrobacyjnej do wieczora. Jednak tym razem coś podkusiło go, żeby na nie iść. Nie wiedział, jaką cenę przyjdzie mu zapłacić za swoje lenistwo.

Kiedy tylko spałaszował parę much, złapał autobus i pojechał prosto do domu Bractwa. Gdy wchodził do środka nie tylko drzwi uderzyły go w sam środek głowy nabijając mu ogromne guza, ale jeszcze zobaczył TO. Oni tam leżeli. Razem, na kanapie.

- Moje oczy!- zawył okrutnie Toad próbując zasłonić ten wątpliwie przyjemny widok i niezauważenie przejść do swojego pokoju.

- Miałeś wrócić o osiemnastej! - warknął Pietro jakby ta cała sytuacja była jego winą. Cholerny goguś myślał, że może wszystko.

- Ja siedzę na tej kanapie! - zawołał Toad nadal odwrócony.

- Spokojnie, żabiasty, tylko oglądaliśmy film. Możesz się odwrócić - powiedziała dziwnie spokojnie jak na siebie Tabitha, ale jej włosy i rozpięta bluzka definitywnie wskazywała na coś innego.

- Właśnie, nic się nie stało, rozumiesz? - mruknął Pietro próbując naśladować groźny ton Lance'a, z dosyć mizernym skutkiem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo się zaczerwienił.

- Yo, jasne. Już się boję! - krzyknął Todd wchodząc na górę. - Przez was będę miał koszmary! Powiedz przynajmniej swojej dziewczynie, żeby nie oglądała mnie, kiedy akurat biorę kąpiel! Wiem, że jestem seksowniejszy od ciebie, ale nigdy nie popierałem bigamii. - Tolansky zatrzasnął drzwi i na szczęście nie usłyszał już odpowiedzi. Nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś tak ohydnego. Ci dwoje mogliby stanowić najbardziej irytujące połączenie na świecie. Takiej ilości bezczelności i zarozumiałości ten świat nie był w stanie znieść.

Po raz pierwszy Toad doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę tęskni za Mystique, nawet jeśli miałaby go znowu wytrzaskać po twarzy i nazwać najbardziej cuchnącym śmierdzielem na świecie. Przynajmniej wtedy nie byłby narażony na takie widoki.

* * *

- Chyba teraz wszyscy będą wiedzieć.

- Obchodzi cię to?

- Nie chce, żeby moja reputacja u kumpli ucierpiała.

- Wielkie rzeczy.

- Właśnie, tylko ze sobą sypiamy.

- Dokładnie. Oni tego nie robią, wystarczy na nich popatrzeć.

- Są zazdrośni.

- Chyba nigdy w życiu tam nie wejdę.

- Tak, ja też.

- Nie spotykałeś się przypadkiem ostatnio z jakąś telepatką? Toadowi przydałaby się chwilowa amnezja.

* * *

**FRED**

Fred nie miał zbyt łatwo w życiu. Nie był ani inteligentny, ani atrakcyjny, ani też wysportowany. Jedyne, co miał, to tylko siłę i… Czasami potrafił być naprawdę miły. Doskonale wiedział, że ta cała Grey wcale go nie chciała, a Tabitha tylko żartowała z niego. Jednak czasami wolał się okłamywać, że być może istnieje jakiś cień szansy. Tak naprawdę zazdrościł nawet Alversowi czy Toadowi- ten ostatni mimo tak samo okropnej aparycji przynajmniej umiał rozbawić od czasu do czasu dziewczyny swoimi żartami i nie był głupi. A z nim żadna dziewczyna nigdy się nie śmiała, co najwyżej z niego.

Wysłuchiwanie rozmów Alversa, który mówił nieznośnie pozorowanym na obojętność tonem i Toada, który z ekscytacji pluł na rozmówcę- a może to wcale nie była ekscytacja, bo robił tak zawsze- doprowadziło go do szewskiej pasji.

- Zamknijcie się! - ryknął wreszcie i z impetem podniósł się z miejsca tak, że podłoga aż się poruszyła.

- Co cię ugryzło, Freddie? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Todd.

- Przestańcie o tym gadać. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. A poza tym idę spać! - wrzasnął i zaczął kierować się w kierunku schodów. Nienawidził ich wszystkich. Nienawidził Pietro i tego jego braku szacunku do kobiet, nienawidził Lance'a i tego że wstydził się Kitty, nienawidził Toada za to, że nie można było z nim poważnie porozmawiać.

Tylko Tabitha, tylko ona była warta czegokolwiek i…

- Czemu jesteś zły, Freddie? - usłyszał nagle głos dochodzący z byłego pokoju Mystique.

- Nie twoja sprawa - odwarknął Blob, ale na chwilę się zatrzymał.- Oszukałaś mnie!

- Ja? Niby z jakiego powodu?

- Dobrze wiesz.

- To tylko bzdury, ja wcale…

- Przestań!

- Och, przecież wiesz, że wolę ciebie. Ale taki potężny i prawdziwy mężczyzna potrzebowałby prawdziwej kobiety, a nie takiego chuchra jak ja. Myślałam, że nie mam u ciebie szans. A teraz widzisz, już jest za późno! - zalamentowała Tabitha teatralnym tonem, ale na Fredzie wyraźnie zrobiło to wrażenie.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście! - Smith mrugnęła do niego i wychyliła się szybko całując go w policzek, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Fred stał jeszcze długo przed jej pokojem i dotykał się tego miejsca. Postanowił, że nie umyje twarzy przez kilka dobrych miesięcy.

* * *

- Wierzysz, że on naprawdę na mnie leciał?

- Freddie jest kochliwy.

- To takie niesprawiedliwe!

- Co?

- Widzisz, on jest we mnie zakochany, a nie może mnie mieć.

- Trudno, nie można mieć wszystkiego. A będąc Fredem nie można mieć czegokolwiek.

- Przestań, ty okrutniku! A ty mnie masz, chociaż wcale nie jesteś zakochany.

- Nie. Nie jestem.

- Całkiem niesprawiedliwe, nie sądzisz? Niektórzy mają coś bez żadnego wysiłku, a inni nie mają czegoś nawet jakby się niesamowicie napracowali.

- Widzę, że naszło cię na filozofię.

- Nie, to dosyć smutne. Nawet jakbym chciała nigdy nie będę dobrą x-menką. Nie ta bajka, nie ta rodzina. A taka Kitty? Po co jej ten Alvers!

- Czyli gdybyś dalej tam była, to byś ze mną nie sypiała?

- Ależ skąd. Jeszcze sprowadziłbyś mnie na złą drogę.

- Tak. Masz rację.

* * *

**PIETRO**

Pietro Maximoff sam nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, że on i Tabitha Smith zaczęli ze sobą sypiać. Za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć i…

To było kłamstwo. Pietro Maximoff doskonale wiedział, jak to się stało, że on i Tabitha wylądowali w jednym łóżku. Wystarczyła tylko pozornie niewinna impreza, kilka butelek szampana i nagle pomylił pokoje. Oczywiście całkiem, jak na ówczesny stan, świadomie, ale mimo wszystko trochę pijany. Dlatego też na drugi dzień mając solidnego kaca i wyrzuty sumienia oboje postanowili o tym dozgonnie nikomu nie mówić, zapomnieć i nigdy tego nie powtarzać. Niestety, błędy chodzą parami, a czasami czwórkami i ósemkami, więc pierwszy raz wcale nie był ostatnim.

Trudno mu było odpowiedzieć na pytanie czy to była rozsądna decyzja. Oboje ustalili, że nie ma mowy o żadnych uczuciach i wszystko jest tylko czystą zabawą. Bo go to zawsze przerażało- angażowanie się! To było dla frajerów pokroju Lance'a. On szybko nudził się kobietami, wręcz zmieniał je jak rękawiczki, a poza tym nie miał zamiaru się przed nikim otwierać. Znał swoją wartość i żadnej lali nie musiał mówić o swoich uczuciach, których zresztą nie miał.

Ale kiedy jego koledzy się o tym dowiedzieli, stwierdził, że to była zła decyzja. Bardzo zła. Nie dosyć, że Alvers rewanżował się, kiedy docinał mu na temat Shadowcat, Toad cały czas głupkowato chichotał, to jeszcze Fred przygniótł go do ściany i po raz pierwszy popatrzył się na niego tak groźnie, że Pietro zrozumiał, czemu mówią na niego Blob, bo tyle dokładnie by z niego zostało, jeśli Fred zdecydowałby się użyć nieco więcej siły…

- Jeśli nie będziesz dla niej dobry, to…

- Zrobię ci z dupy jesień średniowiecza! - Toad zarechotał gdzieś w tle.

- Dokładnie. Cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło! - powiedział wojowniczo Fred, a Pietro głośno przełknął ślinę i ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że wcale nie są razem, tylko od czasu do czasu ze sobą sypiają. Czy nikt w tym domu nie widział różnicy?!

- Jasne, stary, ale daj mi trochę powietrza, dobrze? - spytał cicho, a Fred po trwożącej chwili wypuścił go.

No cóż, musiał się uczesać po tym nieco niedogodnym wydarzeniu. W końcu za chwilę miał randkę, a wieczór pewnie spędzi z Tabithą.  
Popatrzył w lustro i przez chwilę pomyślał o tym, co mówiła wczoraj Tabitha o tym, że niektórzy mają coś bez żadnego wysiłku, a inni… Do cholery, czy ona mu wczoraj próbowała coś powiedzieć? To „zakochanie" było takie prowokujące. Ale nie, nie Tabitha, ona w życiu by nie zaangażowała się, jest przecież dokładnie taka sama jak on.

- Pieprzyć to - mruknął sam do siebie i zaczął szukać grzebienia.

* * *

- Tab, śpisz?

- Dopóki tutaj nie wszedłeś to owszem. Dzisiaj nie licz na nic. W dodatku śmierdzisz alkoholem i jakimiś tanimi perfumami…. Nasz układ chyba był jasny! Miałeś z nikim nie spać!

- A co ci zależy na tyym, małaa?

- Jesteś kompletnie pijany!

- Ależżż skąt by ci to psyszło do głowy?

- Idź stąd albo wyproszę cię w nieco brutalniejszy sposób!

- Jak se chceszsz… I z nikim nie spalem! Ale…

- Idź spać, do cholery!

- Jużżż idem!

* * *

**TABITHA**

Tabitha Smith lubiła czerpać z życia pełnymi garściami, dlatego też nigdy nie odmawiała sobie zabawy. Uwielbiała flirtować z chłopakami, malować się i stroić oraz ubóstwiała sam fakt, że była kobietą. Jednak nigdy nie miała w zwyczaju robić czegoś takiego. Wiedziała, że nastała na to jakaś dziwna moda, żeby sypiać z kolegami lub przyjaciółmi- jak zwał, tak zwał- jednak dla niej to nadal była niecodzienna sytuacja.

Rzecz jasna, nic do niego nie czuła. A przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzała po każdym ich małym spotkaniu. Była wesoła, rozrywkowa, chłopacy nigdy nie traktowali jej poważnie zarówno wcześniej, jak i w Instytucie, aż wreszcie w Bractwie. Jednak czasami nachodziła ją taka dziwna myśl, że nikomu nie jest potrzebna. Jej rodzice bezczelnie ją wykorzystywali, w Instytucie nikt nawet nie próbował poprosić jej, żeby została, a z Bractwie? Nie zauważyliby, gdyby pewnego dnia nie przyszła. Och, gdy bawiła się w te Syreny kilka nocy nie było jej w domu, a Lance zauważał to tylko po obłoconych kołach swojego samochodu.

Najbardziej bała się tego, że on by tego nie zauważył. Nie zależało jej, ależ skąd! Jednak mimo wszystko głupio byłoby pełnić rolę dmuchanej lalki. A może czasami, kiedy wprost usłyszała, że nie jest w niej zakochany, to poczuła jakieś małe ukucie?

- A co myślałaś, durna dziewczyno? Że ten idiota wyzna ci miłość? - skrytykowała samą siebie nakładając grubą warstwę makijażu na twarz. Przez tego idiotę musiała się malować nawet w nocy. Nagle Boom usłyszała dosyć głośny hałas nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że członkowie Bractwa lubili się kłócić i co wieczór rzucać sobą o ściany.

- Co do diabła… - mruknęła schodząc po schodach, a tam stała ona, ta niebieska wywłoka. Mystique we własnej osobie, z ironicznym uśmiechem wpatrywała się w nią.

Widziała jej minę i widziała minę chłopaków - fakt, że nie jest nikomu potrzebna miał dotrzeć do niej dużo wcześniej niż myślała. A on nawet się nie zawahał, wyszczerzył się w głupi sposób i…

- Zamknij się, do cholery! - wrzasnęła sama do siebie próbując wytrzeć łzy. Taki był układ, nie miała prawa liczyć na nic więcej.  
Tylko że prawda była taka, że znowu została z niczym. Jakby znowu miała piętnaście lat i uciekała przed ojcem.

* * *

**BRACTWO**

Wszyscy w Instytucie Xaviera myśleli, że Bractwo jest tak zdegradowane, że mieszkają tam ludzie bez hamulców, bez zasad moralnych i pozbawieni wszelkiej przyzwoitości. Ale mylili się, bo w Bractwie istniał pewien regulamin, chociaż nie był nigdzie zapisany.

- Ty idioto! - warknął Lance w kierunku Maximoffa, który przez cały wieczór wpatrywał się w podłogę i to nie tylko z powodu swojej siostry.

- Mogłem wam powiedzieć, że mam siostrę, ale…

- Zamknij się! - warknął Fred i uderzył pięścią w ścianę tuż przed głową Maximoffa. - Mówiłem ci, że masz jej nie krzywdzić.

- Ładna ta twoja sio… Oczywiście, mają rację! - dodał szybko Toad.

- O co wam chodzi? Sami nie zareagowaliście - warknął Quicksilver.

- Owszem, ale ja z nią nie spałem geniuszu! Tylko mnie wkurzała i kradła mi auto!- warknął Lance.

- Właśnie! - dodał gorączkowo Fred, chociaż nie wiedział, czemu dokładnie przyznaje rację.

- Nikt mnie nie zmusi do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chcę! - oświadczył dumnie Pietro, a po chwili szybko dodał widząc spojrzenia kolegów - ale tym razem chcę.

* * *

**TABITHA I PIETRO**

Nie było jej nigdzie, dosłownie nigdzie. Przebiegł chyba prawie całe Bayville, oprócz Instytutu Xaviera, ale chyba nie wróciłaby tam od razu! Nagle wpadł na to, że w przeciwieństwie do większości dziewczyn jej od czasu do czasu słuchał. Mówiła, że kiedy jest smutna i ma wszystkiego dosyć, to idzie na plażę w okolicy Bayville. W dodatku auta Lance'a nigdzie nie było, więc pewnie znowu postanowiła sobie je pożyczyć.

Rzeczywiście tam była. Siedziała skulona na piasku, a obok niej stał van i paliła nawet papierosa. Mógłby przysiąc, że mówiła, że nienawidzi tytoniu, ale najwyraźniej przez ostatnie kilka godzin zmieniła zdanie.

- Tabitha? - wyrzucił z siebie w tak niedorzeczny sposób, że sam miał ochotę sobie przyłożyć. Ale nigdy nie był dobry w tych rzeczach, w końcu w tym wypadku wypadało powiedzieć coś więcej niż „chodźmy do mnie, mała!".

- Idź sobie! - warknęła do niego nawet się nie odwracając. Słychać było, że płakała przed chwilą, zdawała sobie doskonale z tego sprawę i tym bardziej czuła się upokorzona. - Jesteś bezczelny, po co tutaj jeszcze przyszedłeś?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

- Na pewno nie to, co myślisz, moja droga- odparł z powątpiewaniem Pietro. Niech to szlag, poradzić sobie z płaczącą kobietą. Prawdziwy dramat.

- To czego tutaj szukasz? - spytała i odwróciła się patrząc na niego prowokująco. Miała rozmyty cały makijaż i doskonale wiedziała, że wcale nie wygląda ładnie, ale miała to gdzieś. Nie musiała dobrze się prezentować przed facetem, z którym historia zakończyła się zanim dobrze się rozpoczęła.

- Ja… Zachowałem się jak idiota. To wcale tak nie jest… Ja… - nigdy się nie jąkał i nie mówił głośno, ale kiedy zobaczył jej spojrzenie i cały wygląd nie mógł z siebie wydusić niczego sensownego.

- Co tak nie jest niby? To, że mnie wyrzuciliście z domu jak psa? To takie nie jest? A może to, że twoi koledzy wiedzą, że ze sobą sypiamy, a ty nawet nie dbasz o moją reputację tylko ciągle myślisz o sobie, zarozumiały, metroseksualny idioto! - Smith wypowiedziała to wszystko nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem.

- A niby ty jesteś taka doskonała? Po co ci było tyle tapety, skoro zaraz miałaś wyjść z domu?

- Co? Nie podobam ci się? Och, jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałam, że mnie wyrzucicie!

- Nikt cię nie wyrzucał.

- Jasne! Skoro ja wyglądam tak ślicznie, to ty też musisz! - krzyknęła Tabitha i postanowiła być na tyle łaskawa, że rzuciła w niego tylko mokrym piaskiem, a nie jedną ze swoich wybuchowych kul.

- Jesteś nienormalna? - Pietro skrzywił się i próbował wytrzeć bez skutku swój sweter od Calvina Kleina, ale stwierdził, że w tej sytuacji nie powinien się rewanżować. - Słuchaj, wróć. To nieporozumienie.

- Która część? Ta o zwolnieniu pokoju, wypieprzaniu czy kiedy już wysadziłam pokój Mystique?

- Dobra, może jednak nie powinniśmy tam wracać. Szczególnie że tam jest moja siostra.

- Masz siostrę?

- To długa historia.

- Jak wszystkie.

- No dobra, skoro dobrze się czujesz, to będę leciał… - zaczął mówić Pietro.

- Pewnie, leć. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle wysiliłeś się, żeby mnie znaleźć.

- Dobra, jestem idiotą. Strasznym. Ale ty… Ty mi się zawsze podobasz. - Pietro popatrzył gdzieś w dal nie kierując nawet na nią spojrzenia i sam nie wiedział, co go napadło, że powiedział coś takiego. To brzmiało prawie, jak z jakiejś tandetnej komedii romantycznej. Ale kiedy po chwili poczuł jej zapach, kiedy stanęła tak blisko niego, za blisko, już nie żałował.

- Jesteś, ale nie przeszkadza mi to- odparła cicho.

Pietro Maximoff nigdy się już nie nudził, a Tabitha Smith nigdy już nie miała wątpliwości, że jest komuś potrzebna.


End file.
